Support is requested for the Gordon Conference on Biological Regulatory Mechanisms to be held July 5-9 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The Conference will bring together scientists from a number of different disciplines, all interested in cellular regulation. Emphasis will be on regulation of gene expression, RNA synthesis and degradation, and protein synthesis in bacteriophage, animal viruses, bacteria, lower eukaryotes and mammalian cells. There will be additional emphasis on the latter, with separate sessions on: 1) regulation of gene expression in eukaryotes, 2) regulation of developmental processes, and 3) regulation of DNA replication. By programming the Conference to include scientists working on a wide variety of organisms, the universals of cellular regulation will be made the basic theme. It is especially important to do this at the present time, as the similarities and differences of regulatory mechanisms at the molecular level become evident, and as it becomes clearer that malignant transformation involves derangements in cellular regulation.